


Nights in Rod/Nathalie

by Commander_Shepard



Category: Birdemic: Shock and Terror (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, Sex, i don't really have words, it felt wrong not to share, its a comm, they fuck what do u want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Shepard/pseuds/Commander_Shepard
Summary: A further elaboration on that sex scene and their relationship.





	Nights in Rod/Nathalie

Rod could hardly believe this was happening. It felt like a dream to have Nathalie tucked beneath him. She beamed up at him, arms open to receive him as he smothered her with his body. Pressing her into the mattress with a groan. 

She was pliant, receiving him eagerly. She parted her thighs for him. He could feel the heat radiating from her core as she rolled her hips up to meet him. Her panties slipped across his bulge. Soft as silk. He tangled a fist up in her blonde tresses, tilting her head— forcing her half-lidded gaze to focus on him. Her eyes sparkled with affection and she watched as he trailed kisses from her jawline to the valley of her breasts.

Rod released her hair and she fell back prettily against the pillows. He hooked his thumbs in the hemline of her undergarments, tugging the cotton down her lithe legs. She squeezed her legs together bashfully, hiding from him. His heart ached. Such an endearing sight. He eased her back open, completely unable to see why’d she’d ever been nervous. Nathalie was utter perfection. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He remarked earnestly, dragging his knuckles along her pale skin. She flowered under the slightest touch. “I’m sure you’re used to hearing that one, though.”

Nathalie laughed, a sing song little sound. She wove her fingers through Rod’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp. “No one ever means it like you do.” She admitted, her voice trailing as she pondered on the reality of her lifestyle as a model. Valued for little else than her beauty. “You’re looking past my face. Past my body. You see the real me, Rod.”

The sincere, kindhearted Nathalie that was more than just a glossy cover page in some magazine. She was a tender, giving, sensual woman that craved the love that no one was giving her. Passion starved and so tired of giving orders, it was finally time for her to relax and let someone else take the lead.

She leaned up to kiss his forehead before he eased back between her legs. He nuzzled against her thighs, his stubble giving her shivers. He chuckled, rubbing the chills away with his palm. She was so wet, impossible for him to ignore. He’d wanted to tease her, have her mewling, begging for him inside. But now it was him who was on his knees, at her mercy.

Rod parted her folds with his thumbs, hissing between his teeth to see how pink. She shied, motioning for him to stop. “It’s not polite to stare.”

“Can’t help it.” He admitted, slipping one digit inside. She moaned unabashed as the tension broke. His mouth watered for her and he just had to have a taste. He fell upon her in a frenzy. Licking and suckling her softness while she squirmed. Her thighs clenched around his head, her walls fluttering around his finger. He drug his tongue along her drenched slit, focus locked on her radiant face. He read her every reaction with ardor, pride swelling in his chest at the sight of her love drunk.

He masturbated himself, thrusting his hips into the mattress for a hint of relief while he pleasured her. He’d never seen a woman so undone before. She crooked her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion and he helplessly followed.

Rod straddled her beneath him now. She rose her hips up slightly, one of her hands stroking his cock, daubing the swollen crown to her slick cunny. He seized, body shuddering as he fought not to plunge in with one pump. He let her toy and play to her heart's content. She was soaking wet for him.

Nathalie kissed him, humming her appreciation. Seeming to enjoy the taste of herself lingering on his lips. She worked him inside inch by decadent inch. His jaw clenched, every muscle in his body fired. She was writhing beneath him, her tiny self growing accustomed to having him within her. She locked her fingers behind his strong neck, anchoring to him for traction as he began to move.

She rocked her body in tandem with his, eager to meet his every thrust. He gave it to her shallow and slow, just barely scratching that itch. It was rapture, watching her plead with incoherent little mewls and whimpers. 

“That’s it, Nathalie. Good girl.” He praised, dipping his head to the crook of her neck, inhaling her sugary scent. Like honey and sex. He laved his tongue there before nipping her, just barely. She gasped, sinking him deeper inside of her. He tested the waters with another and another, adorning her collar with bluing bruises that were a stark contrast to her pale skin. She was mesmerizing. Her hands slinked down his back to grab his ass, wedging him flush.

He groaned, whirling his hips in a grinding motion, relishing in her walls fluttering around him. She came in a rush, squeezing so tightly around his cock he could hardly move. His undoing, especially when her pretty eyes flashed open, her lips parting to tell him, “Rod, you feel so good. You’re making me—“ Her words caught in her throat as a soundless cry, clinging to him as she rode the throes of her orgasm.

Alarms blared in his head. As complete and right as it would feel to do so, he couldn’t come inside. With a herculean effort he didn’t know he possessed, he tore himself from her warmth with a ragged yell, his cock spurting across her milky abdomen. Ropes of spend painted Nathalie up to her grinning face. She danced her fingers along the viscous fluids, waiting patiently for him to grab a towel.

She’s a masterpiece. Purring contentedly while he wipes her clean. He slumped on the bed by her side, dragging her into the crook of his lap. They just hold each for long moments. He kissed the back of her neck. She’s everything he could have wanted and more. So giving and tender, not holding any part of herself back from him.

She was a dove flying high and he couldn’t possibly capture her, so he’d soar with her.

But their afterglow didn’t last long, it was obliterated by the sound of screams just outside. Rod shot up in bed, Nathalie jolted, having already been drifting to sleep beside him. “What the hell was that?” She murmured groggily, slipping on a T-shirt and shorts while he shucked his jeans on.

They could hear a cacophony of noises from the other side of the door, none of them pleasant. He pressed his eye to the looking glass and saw a guy laying completely comatose on the ground. He motioned for Nathalie to step back while he inspected. He unlocked the deadbolt and slid the door open to a bright afternoon, squinting in the sunlight.

He couldn’t quite explain what he was seeing. Birds attacking humans in teeming droves. Their shrill squawks ringing in the air along with the frantic cries of their victims. He watched helplessly as a gang of them overpowered a woman in the parking lot ahead. Feathers and blood were sent flying. He moved into action— ready to assist— but was halted by another motel goer.

“You and your lady should keep inside. Don’t know what the fuck is going on.” The other man relayed, flinching as birds spotted them both and swooped in to attack. Talons and razor-sharp beaks bared as they descended lightning fast.

“Get behind me,” Rod demanded, tucking Nathalie safely away. They were armed with little more than coat hangers but he’d fight till his last breath if that’s what it takes. Luckily, a little swatting was all it took to send the birds on their way, at least momentarily. Long enough for them to pile into the backseat of another motel patron’s van. They slammed the doors shut, pressing close to the glass. Gazing wide eyed up at the sky in horror. 

Dozens of black birds dotted the horizon. Frenzied flocks of them swooping and diving towards the ground, crashing into buildings. Rod had no words for the madness taking place. They watched in unspeakable tense silence, trying to comprehend what they were seeing.

Organized suicide attacks from the legions of winged devils; literally exploding into flames on impact. He peered over to Nathalie, gripping her hand in his for comfort. She squeezed tight enough to bruise. 

“It’s going to be okay.” He promised, tearing his eyes away from the ghastly sight. The group had little choice but to go. Drive until they ran out of gas.

Nathalie relaxed, if only slightly. They avoided the scenery, the destruction the birds had accomplished in such a short amount of time. Devastating. They drove hauntingly past overturned vehicles, ignoring the muted groans for help as birds circled overhead for an easy ambush.

Rod introduced he and Nathalie to the other two, learning their names were Becky and Ramsey. Spring breakers that’d fallen in love with sunny Cali and decided to stay, renting out the motel for weeks at a time while they found a place to stay permanently. 

Nathalie propped her head on his shoulder, sighing as the pulled into an abandoned rest stop to swap turns driving. The tank was already half empty and they hadn’t left the state yet.

He slipped into the front seat, Nathalie following suit and hopping in as a passenger. He could almost pretend they were on a road trip with friends rather than running aimlessly for their lives.

The group’s hackles rose as hoarse chirps and caws emanated from the gas station roof. An array of avian species glowered at them from on high, ready to strike just as the doors closed. Their bodies thumped into the glass with a sickening crack. Blood and viscous fluids leaked from the corpses as they slid to the ground. He shielded Nathalie’s eyes too late as she took in the gruesome scene up close.

“Just drive.” She breathed, weaving her fingers over his and putting the car in gear. 

He wasn’t one to argue. He punched the gas, hauling out of the rest stop with screeching tires. A cloud of dust left in their wake.

Night finally fell. The birds’ activity lessened somewhat. They passed other vehicles on the interstate and it filled him with joy to see survivors waving at them, giving them a thumbs up. Everyone was doing the best they could to get through these times.

The highway narrowed, a backroad branched off, leading towards Washington.

He and Nathalie chattered quietly. She told him of her life before, how she’d moved to Cali on a complete whim with nary a month’s worth of rent in her back pocket. There have been many unsavory “jobs” sent her way from licentious photographers, but she’d remained persistent in her goals. Victoria Secret or bust— and after years of taking low-end shoots to pad her profile, it’s finally paid off. She was last month's cover model and still riding the high.

“It’s almost funny, yanno? I land my dream job and dream guy and then it all goes to shit.” She laughed humorlessly, shrugging. 

He chuckled in earnest. “Couldn’t agree more. Though, I wouldn’t exactly consider myself a dream guy.” He air quoted, slanting her a grin, earning him a playful shove.

“You’ve given me the best sex I’ve ever had and also saved my life today. I think that at least put you in the rankings.” She walked her fingers teasingly up his forearm, tickling his ear with her next words, “What about me, Rod! Am I your dream girl?”

He shivered. “You think my brain could dream up something like you? Please.” He could see her stifling a smile at that, her cheeks flushing with color. 

“I should warn you, I’m weak to flattery.”

“I wouldn’t call it anything but the truth.” He glanced her way. “You’re my dream girl, alright, Nathalie.” He assured.

Streetlights whizzed overhead, casting the inside of the van intermittently with a calming wash of orange. 

Rod would have taken his time if he’d known how little they had left. Maybe it was crazy to be thinking about sex in times of crisis, but he couldn’t help it. Nathalie had awoken something primal in him and he was almost helpless to deny it. From the moment they met, he’d been entranced. Completely on edge, trapezing on his needs and hers, the line blending between the two. She was everything and demanded just as much, which he was happy to give.

She looked to him now, fear reflecting in her wide blue eyes as they drove away from the motel and headed north. He didn’t know what else to do other than go somewhere cold enough the birds wouldn’t like it. The drive ahead would be long. Ramsey and Becky were sleeping in the backseat, their necks crooked as they tilted against one another.

Nathalie could see Rod’s gaze in the mirror. She followed it to the two snoozing passengers and relaxed a bit, unbuckling her seatbelt and leaning his way.

He grinned, asking redundantly, “What are you thinking?”

She nodded towards them before fidgeting with his pants and undoing his zipper. He was already rock hard as she began massaging him through his jeans. He bucked into the contact, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. His knuckles blanching stark white as she cheerfully toyed with him. She raked her fingernails across the coarse fabric, having a bit of mercy and finally setting him free.

Rod hissed between his teeth. Nathalie threaded her fingers around the base of his cock and began to leisurely stroke him. She dipped her head, flashing him a wicked smile before daubing her tongue to the crown. The contact wrought a bead of precum. She smeared it against her lips before feeding him inch by inch inside her warm mouth.

He barely stifled a groan. His brows furrowed as he checked the other occupants were still dozing peacefully. Nathalie hummed her appreciation, bobbing up and down his shaft. She sucked lewdly, her cheeks hollowing as she peered up at him expectantly.

Rod pet the top of her head sweetly, telling her in a hoarse whisper, “G-Good girl.”

That seemed to satisfy her. She busied herself with pleasuring him. She held him by the base, dragging and laving her tongue along the underside before plunging him back in. Tension pooled in his abdomen, wracking up when she adjusted her arm, sneaking beneath her shirt to touch her breasts. He should be the one doing that! 

She moaned around his cock, the vibration making his eyes cross. He applied pressure to her head, sinking her all the way. He pulsed thickly in her mouth, threatening to come at any moment if she kept this up.

“Nathalie— that’s going to make me— “

She nodded, murmuring eagerly, “Mmh Hmm!” His absolute undoing. He fought to steady his hands. His knees buckled. Heat rising. He focused ahead on the road, overcome in an instant. He came in heady waves, spilling down the back of her throat. She swallowed every spurt greedily, not letting a drop go to waste.

He needed a cigarette after that. He shuddered in a breath, checking for the umpteenth time that the others were still out. Nathalie wiped the back of her hand across her mouth triumphantly. He’d never seen a female so pleased with herself to make him orgasm. She sat back in her seat, buckling in for the long ride ahead.

They continued on in tranquil silence. Nathalie dozed off for a few hours. Her head resting against the window, her breath fogging the glass. He let her sleep as long as he could until the car could go no further and sputtered. He rolled it to the shoulder, eyeing a gas station up ahead in the distance.

Ramsey and Becky woke with a jump, both of them taking in their surroundings with bleary confusion until they recalled yesterday’s torrid events. 

“We outta gas?” Ramsey bleated, checking the backseat for a small red gas can. Empty.

Rod knew what needed to be done. As much as he’d love to weasel his way out of work and make the other two do it, he knew it wouldn’t be safe. He’d be too paranoid to enjoy some alone time Nathalie. They all hopped out and ventured up the road.

Rod was gobsmacked when the attendant said his price per gallon. They weren’t in any position to argue stranded out in the middle of nowhere. 

They returned safely, but suddenly there’s a stranger waiting. He asks to buy the gas fair and square before pulling out a pistol when refused. The glint of metal catches the eye of overhead birds and they descend in a swarm, slicing clean through the guy’s neck. 

Rod urges everyone to look away while he hurried to refill the car in the birds’ distraction. They’re back on the road in no time, choosing to ignore what just happened. It was damn near enough to worry about an avian threat but now he had to be concerned about other people? 

He canted a loving look over to Nathalie, who mirrored it with a warmth only she possessed. It made him feel somewhat at ease to have her by his side. She gave him a purpose. Someone to protect.

Even as the journey ahead of them darkened and they lost their other companions, they remained undaunted together. They’d dug a shallow grave for Ramsey and Becky to share. He couldn’t shake the thought that this situation could be reversed. It could just as easily be he and Nathalie covered in dirt, arm in arm for eternity in the rotting ground.

He peered back to the van, to two pairs of innocent eyes watching them toil. An orphaned girl and boy they’re found along the way. Rod wanted a better life for all of them and wouldn’t stop till he could provide it.

Rod casted his gaze up towards the sky defiantly, even as the horizon ahead darkened. The sun’s light smothered out by the avian threat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write almost anything, folks. There's an audio reading of this out there somewhere. Mind the purple prose. This is old.


End file.
